<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Dama y el Vagabundo by jig_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103594">La Dama y el Vagabundo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jig_chan/pseuds/jig_chan'>jig_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aquí no hay quien viva (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU en el que son universitarios, Carlos es bisexual en el canon and I'll die on this hill, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Menciones de sexo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jig_chan/pseuds/jig_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno es un macarrilla que dibuja cómics guarros. El otro es un pijo niño de papá. Y nunca se han llevado bien.<br/>Pero un día coinciden en una cafetería, discuten -como siempre a causa de Lucía- y acaban yendo juntos de concierto... ¿Será este el inicio de una bonita amistad o las diferencias y rencores entre ellos son demasiado profundos?</p><p>Básicamente no podía permitir que no hubiera un fic sobre esta icónica pareja de la televisión española.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Roberto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic surgió a raíz del revisionado de la serie en Prime y de comentar los capítulos con mis amigos. Empezamos a hablar de la bifobia de la serie y del personaje de Carlos y el "bromance" con Roberto y al ver que, al parecer, no había ningún fic sobre ellos.... decidí escribirlo yo. Así que si sabéis de alguno, hacedmelo llegar, gracias.  </p><p>De momento, espero que disfrutéis de mi pequeña historia :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los miércoles Carlos apenas tenía un par de asignaturas, así que después de comer en la cantina de la universidad había decidido coger la moto y acercarse al centro a dar una vuelta, encontrar una cafetería que le llamara la atención y pasar allí la tarde mientras adelantaba su trabajo para la asignatura de Marketing Estratégico. El local elegido había sido un extraño café de nombre “El café de los vídeos”, cuyas paredes lucían decoradas con carteles de películas de todas las épocas y las bebidas y los dulces se escondían tras nombres de personajes famosos del celuloide.<br/>
Sin pensarlo mucho, Carlos pidió un capuccino y una porción de red velvet y el dependiente le trajo un pedido de Fellini y Suspiria. Le dio un sorbo al café, que encontró mejor de lo que esperaba, y se puso a teclear. Era asombroso como en casa le era imposible concentrarse, por muy silencioso que estuviera todo ―sus padres se pasaban el día fuera: en la oficina, de viaje, con el o la amante de turno...― , y en cambio en una cafetería cualquiera, con gente hablando, bebés llorando y la máquina de espresso silvando, podía sumergirse por completo en sus apuntes durante horas. Bueno, en realidad no era tan asombroso; pese a estar rodeado de desconocidos en esas cafeterías no se sentía solo. </p><p>Llevaría una hora allí cuando su visión periférica captó el movimiento de la puerta al abrirse. No era la primera vez que entraban o salían clientes, pero esta vez algo le hizo alzar la mirada y fijarse en el recién llegado. Le reconoció al instante y mientras decidía si le saludaba o no, el otro chico se percató de su atención y se giró.<br/>
―¿Carlos? ―preguntó.<br/>
―Roberto, cuánto tiempo ―respondió este, maldiciendo internamente su suerte.<br/>
Roberto se acercó y aunque no parecía que fuera a darle la mano, o peor aún abrazarlo, Carlos decidió que lo mínimo que pedía la educación era que se levantara.<br/>
― ¿Trabajo de la uni? ―preguntó el chico mirando los apuntes que poblaban la mesa.―Vaya coñazo ¿eh?<br/>
Carlos se encogió de hombros y se obligó a sonreír. A él le gustaban sus clases.<br/>
―¿Tú sigues en… arquitectura?<br/>
―Sí, tío. Un tostón que no veas.<br/>
―Siempre has sido más de grafitear edificios que de diseñarlos ―rió Carlos.<br/>
―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?<br/>
―Nada, nada. Solo que no te pega.<br/>
―Ya, claro… ―respondió el chico con recelo.<br/>
Se hizo el silencio entre ambos y por alguna razón Carlos se vio obligado a romperlo diciendo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.<br/>
―¿Qué tal con Lucía?<br/>
―¿Eh? No, si cortamos hace unas semanas… ¿No te lo ha dicho? ―El tono de Roberto era desconfiado, seguramente creía que el otro chico sí conocía de su situación amorosa y que lo único que quería era meterse con él. Carlos ignoró el cosquilleo en el estómago que le pedía iniciar una pelea con el otro chico y se encogió de hombros.<br/>
―Bueno, no es la primera vez que lo dejáis. Seguro que volvéis en breve… Regálale algo bonito.<br/>
Aquello pareció sorprender a Roberto, que frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.<br/>
―¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Estás jugando la carta del tío sensible y comprensivo para recuperarla?<br/>
Ahora fue el momento de Carlos para sorprenderse.<br/>
―Mira, ya veo que Lucía no te lo ha contado, pero hace meses que no hablo con ella. Si ni sabía lo vuestro… ―Roberto seguía observándolo con el ceño fruncido, desconfiado y tenso.<br/>
Carlos no sabía porqué la chica no le había contado nada de todo aquello a su entonces novio, aunque lo imaginaba, pero no era su problema.<br/>
―Roberto, me lié con el hermano de Lucía en fin de año.<br/>
―¿Con Clara?<br/>
―Hermano, con Diego ―aclaró, vocalizando bien las sílabas.<br/>
Pudo ver cómo la información se abría paso por la mente del otro chico, cambiando en sus facciones el enojo por la incredulidad. Roberto cogió el respaldo de la silla que tenía más cerca, tiró de ella y se sentó.<br/>
―¿Eres gay? ―susurró.<br/>
Carlos puso los ojos en blanco, se sentó él también y negó con la cabeza.<br/>
―Bisexual.<br/>
―Lucía no me dijo nada. O sea, en fin de año estábamos enfadados, pero luego volvimos y no me dijo nada de su hermano ni de ti ni…<br/>
―No se lo tomó muy bien. No tengo muy claro si por Diego o por mi…<br/>
Roberto quedó unos segundos en silencio, ensimismado con sus propios pensamientos, para finalmente encogerse de hombros y alzar una mano hacia la barra.<br/>
―No sé de qué me sorprendo, siempre has sido un poco moñas ―rió Roberto justo antes de que apareciera el dependiente de la cafetería―. ¡Paquito! ¿Qué tal? ¿Me traes un café con leche? Paga él.<br/>
El dependiente, Paquito, miró a Carlos como para asegurarse y este asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Roberto.<br/>
―Así que primero me insultas y luego pretendes que te invite ―dijo Carlos cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos.<br/>
―Vamos hombre, si era una broma.<br/>
―No, era un insulto ―Tendría que haber imaginado que si Roberto se enteraba de aquello esa iba  a ser su reacción―. Mira, si tienes la inteligencia emocional de un ladrillo y por eso te ha dejado Lucía no tienes que pagarlo conmigo.<br/>
―¿De qué vas?<br/>
Carlos sonrió ante el tono defensivo del chico. Volvía a inundarlo aquella sensación burbujeante que solo sentía cuando discutía con Roberto. No ocurría a menudo, pero sí se había dado lo suficiente en los tres años que hacía que se conocían como para poder distinguirla.<br/>
―Entonces ¿qué ha sido esta vez? ―se burló―. ¿Te olvidaste de su cumpleaños? ¿La llevaste al burger en vez de a un restaurante decente? ¿Te pidió que os fuerais a vivir juntos y te rajaste?<br/>
―¿A que te saco a hostias de aquí? ―exclamó el chico, llamando la atención de los clientes más cercanos.<br/>
―Así que ha sido lo del piso.<br/>
―Mira, pijo de mierda, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o-<br/>
―Chicos… a pelearse fuera ¿vale? ―interrumpió Paquito. Dejó el café humeante frente a Roberto y Carlos pudo ver cómo le interrogaba con la mirada hasta que el chico suspiró y negó con la cabeza.<br/>
―Vale, perdona Paquito. Aquí Carlos tiene un don especial para tocarme los cojones.<br/>
El dependiente se giró hacia Carlos y dijo:<br/>
―¿Eres el Carlos de Lucía?<br/>
El aludido rió y miró al chico frente a él, sorprendido y divertido, la tensión violenta de segundos atrás completamente olvidada.<br/>
―Así que vas hablando de mi a mis espaldas.<br/>
Roberto desvió la mirada hacia su café y se encogió de hombros, un ligera rubor empezaba a subirle por el cuello.<br/>
―Creía que Lucía me había dejado por ti ―murmuró.<br/>
―Bueno, si necesitáis algo me decís ―dijo Paquito, claramente incómodo.<br/>
El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la mesa y Carlos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, empezó a recoger sus apuntes y a ordenarlos en su carpeta. ¿Por qué había creído eso Roberto? Era cierto que en un principio Carlos había intentado chafar la relación de Lucía con el macarrilla grafitero, después de todo la chica le había puesto los cuernos y posteriormente dejado en pos del mencionado “artista”, pero tras haber sido usado por Lucía para poner celoso a Roberto y conseguir que volvieran, Carlos había decidido que la chica no le hacía bien y que solo iban a ser amigos. Amistad que acabó cuando Carlos se enrolló con Diego.<br/>
A veces Carlos se preguntaba si se había enrollado con Diego porque en realidad quería hacerlo con Lucía pero sabía que no debía. Luego recordaba los chicos con los que había tonteado en los meses posteriores y sus charlas con Mauri y decidía que le daba igual, porque había descubierto algo de si mismo y eso siempre estaba bien. Si Lucía no lo entendía o le daba vergüenza, era su problema. ¿Por eso no le había contado nada a Roberto?<br/>
―Oye ―dijo el chico después de lo que parecían horas―, tengo dos entradas para un concierto el viernes, ¿quieres venir?<br/>
―¿Perdona?<br/>
―Siento lo de antes ¿vale? Pero es verdad, te veo y… ―El chico hizo un movimiento extraño con las manos, casi como si estrangulara a alguien, y luego las volvió a dejar sobre la mesa―. Las compré para ir con Lucía y la verdad, ni estoy para tirar el dinero ni quiero ir solo. Si no quieres venir pues se lo pido a Paquito o las vendo o yo qué sé…<br/>
―No, no. Vamos. ¿Quién toca? ―dijo Carlos antes de que su cerebro pudiera pensarlo dos veces y decidir que era lo peor que podía hacer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Concierto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por algún motivo, Carlos había pensado que estarían en un reservado o zona VIP, no en medio de la gente sudorosa, que saltaba, cantaba y gritaba en su oído y no paraba de darle codazos. Bueno sí, había pensado aquello porque era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No así Roberto, quién ya llevaba tres cervezas y parecía sentirse como en casa entre la masa alcoholizada.<br/>―Oye tío ―gritó Roberto. Carlos se agachó ligeramente para quedar a su altura y poder escucharle mejor―. Ve a por otra, anda. Y bebe coño, que hemos venido a pasarlo bien ―El chico se sacó un billete de diez euros del bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano―. ¡Yo invito!<br/>Carlos asintió sin mucha convicción y empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente. ¿Por qué era él el único que iba a por bebidas?<br/>El concierto estaba bien, con más calma y espacio vital podría haberlo disfrutado mucho más, pero si uno obviaba el calor, los codazos y lo pegajoso que estaba el suelo y se centraba en la música, la noche no estaba yendo tan mal. Además, Roberto y él no habían discutido aún y aquello de bien seguro debía de ser un nuevo récord personal entre ellos. Aunque tampoco podía decirse que hubieran hablado demasiado, ni tan siquiera en la cola. <br/>Cuando Carlos llegó con la cerveza de Roberto en una mano y su refresco en la otra encontró al chico dándolo todo entre el gentío. Este, al verle, le tiró de la camisa para que se colocara junto a él, cogió su cerveza y pasó el brazo que tenía libre por los hombros de Carlos, animándole a saltar él también al ritmo de la música. <br/>Aquello no iba a acabar bien, se dijo Carlos. </p><p>Y no lo hizo, aunque podría haber sido peor. </p><p>Al salir del concierto Roberto no estaba tan borracho como Carlos había creído. Andaba perfectamente y su habla no parecía impedida más allá de su acostumbrado poco rango de vocabulario y finura, aunque sí parecía haber perdido cualquier tipo de vergüenza y había aprovechado la muchedumbre congregada a la salida de la sala de conciertos para ligar con dos chicas que claramente eran pareja. <br/>Carlos suspiró y pidiendo perdón por interrumpir preguntó a Roberto si no quería ir a cenar. Este se giró hacia él, animado.<br/>―Oh sí, vamos al Quebab que hay cerca de la plaza. Está buenísimo y súper barato. ¿Os apuntáis? ―preguntó a las chicas que habían aprovechado la distracción para huir.<br/>―¿Un Quebab? ―se quejó Carlos, reclamando de nuevo su atención.<br/>―¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres demasiado fino para comer donde la gente corriente? ―dijo Roberto, al parecer más divertido que enfadado y olvidando su intento fallido de ligoteo―. Vamos, aún estamos a tiempo de hacer un hombre de ti.  <br/>―Si vas a meterte conmigo y mi sexualidad creo que paso. <br/>―¿Quién ha dicho nada de tu…? ―El chico se giró y observó confuso a Carlos durante unos segundos―. Ah, no. Si mi problema contigo es que eres un niño pijo y mimado de papá, no que te vayan los tíos. O las tías. Lucía también era una pija mimada. <br/>Carlos suspiró y se acercó a Roberto, se aseguró de que no venía ningún coche y le hizo cruzar. <br/>―No pienses en Lucía.<br/>―¿Cómo que no? Era perfecta.<br/>―Hombre ―rió Carlos.<br/>―¿Qué? Ya estamos, esa risita de superioridad.<br/>―No es ninguna risa de superioridad ―respondió el chico tratando de que su voz sonara lo más neutra posible. No quería tener que pelear con Roberto borracho y mucho menos arriesgarse a que le vomitara encima si su estómago recibía algún estímulo extra―. Pero Lucía y tú… Vuestra relación no tenía mucho futuro. Y nadie es perfecto.<br/>―Tienes razón, no era perfecta. Era una niña consentida, pero yo la quería…Creo. <br/>Carlos negó con la cabeza y puso una mano en el bajo de la espalda del otro chico para instarlo a seguir caminando. La camiseta estaba sudada y a través de ella pudo notar el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Roberto. En cuanto el chico retomó el paso se separó de él. Avanzaron hacia la plaza en silencio, Carlos vigilando de reojo a Roberto, que parecía haberse sumido en sus pensamientos. Al menos parecía que no tenía ganas de pelea. Tampoco de llorar. <br/>Llegaron a la plaza y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Carlos al reconocer el local al que se dirigían. <br/>―Oye Roberto, ¿no te apetece mejor sushi o algo? Es viernes, seguro que hay algún sitio que aún está abierto.<br/>―Carlos, de verdad, no te pasará nada por cenar donde los pobres por una vez. <br/>―Perdona, pero he comido en muchos restaurantes normales. La cafetería de Paco, por ejemplo. <br/>El chico se giró hacia él, rió y se fue hacia el restaurante.  </p><p>*</p><p>―¿Y cómo acabaste liado con el hermano de Lucía? ―soltó de repente Roberto. Medio durum y una lata de coca-cola parecían haberle devuelto casi a la normalidad―. Es que lo pienso y no lo entiendo ¿ibas borracho y se aprovechó de ti?<br/>Sorprendido, Carlos observó al chico dar un nuevo bocado y masticar en silencio la mezcla de pollo, salsa y verduras. ¿Le estaba vacilando? No lo parecía. <br/>―Algo achispados sí íbamos ―dijo, tanteando el terreno.<br/>―Hombre, imagino que tendrás que ir algo más que achispado para darte cuenta de que le estás metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla a un tío y no a una tía. <br/>―Roberto, por favor, no seas vulgar. Si vas a seguir así no te cuento nada, tampoco es asunto tuyo. <br/>―No, no, sigue. Si curiosidad sí tengo…<br/>Carlos volvió a tomarse unos segundos para analizar la situación. Realmente no parecía que Roberto estuviera actuando con maldad o algún tipo de intención oculta, quizá solo seguía estando algo borracho y seguía sin haber recuperado la vergüenza y el filtro. <br/>―Pues eso ―retomó Carlos―: era fin de año, estábamos todos algo achispados y… Lucía intentó besarme y yo me aparté, estaba cansado de que me utilizara para luego volver contigo ―observó a Roberto, que a parte de tensar ligeramente la espalda siguió actuando con total normalidad, y continuó―. Así que me senté en una silla, apartado de todo el barullo y pensando si marcharme o qué, cuando Diego se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar. Hacía años que nos conocíamos, claro, pero apenas habíamos intercambiado palabra… Literalmente nos dieron las uvas sin enterarnos. De repente todo el mundo estaba felicitándose el año y besándose y cuando nos dimos cuenta nosotros también nos estábamos besando. <br/>Carlos se encogió de hombros y dio un bocado a su pita vegetal, sintiendo como se le enrojecían las mejillas. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo aquello a Roberto?<br/>―¿Pero hubo magreo? ¿sexo?<br/>―¿Pero qué dices? ―susurró Carlos tras evitar atragantarse ―. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa? Ya te he contado suficiente.<br/>―Hombre, si solo fueron unos besos tontos puede que no te gusten los tíos, que fuera un calentón tonto. <br/>Carlos tomó aire y suspiró. Roberto pareció darse cuenta de que la situación se había vuelto seria, irguió la espalda y se limpió los restos de salsa que tenía en la barbilla con la servilleta. <br/>―Mira Roberto, no sé qué interés puedas tener en mi vida sentimental o sexual más allá de reírte de mi, pero confío que mañana tengas una resaca lo suficientemente importante como para que no recuerdes nada de todo esto. Así que sí, hubo magreo, y del bueno ―Bajó la voz, consciente de que al estar solos en el local el dueño podía escucharles con facilidad―. Y con el calentón nos fuimos al baño y nos pajeamos el uno al otro hasta corrernos. Fue al salir que nos pilló Lucía. Me fui a mi casa muerto de vergüenza y al día siguiente intenté hablar con ella pero pasó de mi. En realidad no hemos vuelto a hablar desde esa noche. Pero yo sí me he liado con otros hombres desde entonces, y lo he disfrutado, así que sé perfectamente que no fue solo un calentón tonto. ¿Te parece bien o quieres más detalles?<br/>―No, no ―Roberto se aclaró la garganta y cogió la botella de agua de Carlos al ver que ya no quedaba nada de su refresco―. Perdona, no tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones de nada. <br/>Carlos asintió y le observó dar un par de tragos más. La tensión empezaba a diluirse entre ellos y Carlos sintió de golpe todo el cansancio del día posarse sobre sus párpados. Quería marcharse de allí y dormir.<br/>―¿Has acabado? Te llevo a casa en la moto, que ya es tarde. <br/>―No hace falta, puedo coger un autobús nocturno o algo ―dijo Roberto. <br/>―Y que te duermas esperando y te atraquen. Vamos, si me pilla de camino ―insistió Carlos. Se levantó y esperó a que Roberto hiciera lo mismo. <br/>―¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?<br/>―Me lo dijo Lucía una vez, qué más da. <br/>―Vale, me llevas en la moto pero te quedas a dormir en el piso. No quiero que te piñes por mi culpa.<br/>Carlos rió y no se opuso. Cada vez sonaba mejor aquello de dormir y acabar con un día que había desembocado en una de las situaciones más surrealistas de su vida. </p><p> </p><p>* </p><p>Al llegar al piso que Roberto compartía con otros dos amigos, Carlos recordó una vez más lo diferentes que eran sus mundos. Quedarse a dormir en aquel piso significaba hacerlo en el sofá. <br/>―Oye mira, no importa, no quiero molestar ―dijo al ver aparecer al chico con unas sábanas. <br/>―Si no pasa nada, no eres la primera persona que duerme aquí. Puede que no sea de diseño, pero es muy cómodo ―rió Roberto―. Además, Pablo y Alex no están. Toma, dos sábanas y una almohada. Está todo limpio. <br/> Carlos cogió la ropa de cama y tras unos segundos de duda la dejó sobre la mesita que había entre el sofá y el mueble de la televisión. <br/>―El baño está al final del pasillo. La cocina aquí en frente, por si necesitas un vaso de agua o algo, y mi habitación es la primera puerta a la izquierda. Aunque ya te digo ahora que no tengo buen despertar… ―Roberto miró a su alrededor, pensando qué más información de interés podía ofrecer―. Ah, si te molesta la luz puedes bajar la persiana, pero con cuidado, no va muy fina. Y eso es todo, me voy a sobar. <br/>―Buenas noches ―dijo Carlos, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. <br/>―Claro, buenas noches ―bostezó Roberto. <br/>El chico se marchó y Carlos pudo escuchar como se dirigía hacia el baño. Para hacer tiempo quitó los cojines del sofá, extendió una de las sábanas por encima del mueble y colocó la almohada en la esquina que apuntaba a la ventana y desde la que podía ver el pasillo y la cocina. Cuando Roberto salió del baño fue su turno y cayó entonces en la cuenta de que le faltaba tanto el cepillo de dientes como el pijama. Dudaba que en aquel piso, por sorprendentemente limpio que estuviera, tuvieran packs de higiene básica para huéspedes, así que aligeró la vejiga, se mojó la cara y salió hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua que dejó en la mesita del salón comedor. <br/>Finalmente, sin nada más que hacer, Carlos respiró hondo y se desvistió hasta quedar en calzoncillos. Solo esperaba despertarse antes que Roberto. <br/>El sofá parecía realmente cómodo y las sábanas olían bien, a un detergente de esos de aromas oceánicos y frescos. Roberto no olía así. Cuando se le había acercado durante el concierto, bien pegado a su oreja para hacerse escuchar, Carlos había percibido toques cítricos y mentolados detrás del olor a sudor y cerveza. ¿Sería el champú? Roberto no parecía ser de los que usaban colonia y aquella no era tampoco la fragancia típica de un desodorante. Si se le hubiera acercado más cuando iban juntos en la moto. Si Roberto hubiera pasado con fuerza sus brazos por la cintura de Carlos y acercado más el pecho a su espalda… ¿Entonces era así como olían las sábanas de Roberto? Era un olor relajante, que invitaba a dejarse llevar y soñar en domingos de verano en la playa.<br/>Carlos se durmió con la imagen de Roberto y él compartiendo una cama, o quizá una toalla. Brillaba el sol, las olas avanzaban y retrocedían con calma y todo era paz y tranquilidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>―A ver, Carlos, relájate. Ve más despacio, que no me entero de nada ―dijo Mauri―. ¿De qué Roberto me estás hablando? ¿Del novio de Lucía?<br/>
―Ex. Se ve que lo dejaron hace como un mes ―aclaró el chico―. Pero sí, ese Roberto.<br/>
Mauri asintió y Carlos pudo ver como su amigo seguía confundido e incrédulo. No era de extrañar, Carlos y Roberto no eran conocidos por llevarse bien precisamente. Así que Carlos dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, tomó aire, y se dispuso a relatar lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Quizá eso le ayudara a él también, quizá decirlo en voz alta por primera vez le haría ver la magnitud real de la situación y lo disparatada que era. </p><p>Todo había empezado a la mañana siguiente del concierto. La idea de Carlos había sido levantarse, vestirse e irse sin decir nada ¿para qué? Pero al despertar había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ducharse, y aunque ponerse la misma ropa que el día anterior, sudada y arrugada, no le hacía la menor gracia, prefería hacerlo sin apestar y con el pelo limpio. Al salir del cuarto de baño, tratando de estirarse la camisa y pensando si en ese piso tendrían plancha, se encontró con Roberto, despeinado y vistiendo solo unos pantalones cortos de deporte, que le ofreció una de sus camisetas. Carlos asintió, mudo e incapaz de articular palabra, al recordar de repente el sueño de la noche anterior. La imagen era inocente y costumbrista, ellos dos durmiendo juntos en una cama de sábanas blancas arrugadas a los pies, la espalda de Roberto a tocar del pecho de Carlos, su cabello oscuro haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz mientras la luz de primera hora de la mañana entraba por una ventana cercana junto al suave canto de los pájaros. No era tanto la imagen como la memoria de sentirse a salvo, tranquilo y feliz.<br/>
―No es de marca, pero no tiene agujeros y está limpia ―dijo Roberto al volver al pasillo―. Oye, ¿te apetecen unos churros? Al final de la calle tienen unos muy buenos. Me ducho y vamos ¿vale?<br/>
Y como Carlos aun estaba aturdido asintió de nuevo y fue al comedor a quitarse la camisa. </p><p>―¿Solo fue eso el sueño? ―preguntó Mauri decepcionado― ¿Ni una erección ni nada?<br/>
Carlos negó, sintiendo que enrojecía.<br/>
―Pues chico, no sé a qué viene tanto drama. Lo que hiciste fue que inconscientemente le pusiste la cara de Roberto a la figura de cariño y apoyo que buscas y necesitas.<br/>
―Es que aun no he acabado ―dijo Carlos algo enfadado.<br/>
Mauri siempre hacía eso, sacaba conclusiones de todo sin haber escuchado la historia al completo o inventaba locas ocurrencias del más nimio detalle. Carlos no estaba seguro si eso le convertiría en un mal periodistas o en uno muy bueno. </p><p>El desayuno ocurrió con total normalidad. Y en sí mismo solo aquello ya constituía un hecho notable. Hubo alguna pullita aquí o allí, pero de ningún modo llegaron a enfadarse ni mucho menos a las manos. Hablaron de las clases en la universidad y de lo que sus padres esperaban de ellos, Roberto le enseñó algunos de sus dibujos y le confesó que estaba preparando un cómic para enviar a una editorial. Él lo que quería era dedicarse a dibujar. Carlos rió y tuvo que aceptar que no se le daba mal, aunque ese estilo tan obsceno no fuera con él. Cuando llegó la hora de separarse Carlos prometió que pasaría al día siguiente para devolver la camiseta pero Roberto se negó, era muy vieja y ya apenas se la ponía. Podía tirarla.</p><p>―Así que luego por la noche ―dijo Carlos ―, me la puse para dormir y entonces sí…<br/>
Dio un nuevo sorbo y sintió el calor combinado de la vergüenza y el alcohol subirle por el cuello.<br/>
―Y no recuerdo qué soñé esa noche pero sí que me levanté con una erección y…<br/>
―¿Te masturbaste pensando en él?<br/>
Carlos asintió, vigilando de reojo que nadie estuviera prestando atención a su conversación, pero no era el caso. El local estaba lleno y entre la música y el jolgorio de las mesas sus confesiones estaban a salvo.<br/>
―Vale, eso ya es un paso. Pero no quiere decir que te hayas enamorado de él, quizá lo único que necesitas es un rollete. En la barra hay un chico muy mono que hace rato que te observa ―ofreció Mauri.<br/>
―¿El de las gafas? Por favor, si parece como si Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley hubieran tenido un hijo.<br/>
El chico puso los ojos en blanco y cogió su copa de vino, que estaba ya casi vacía.<br/>
―Bueno, también hay una chica rubia con muy buen gusto para la ropa junto a la puerta del baño. Creo que es de tu estilo.<br/>
Carlos reprimió las ganas de girarse, en aquellos momentos no quería ver a nadie que pudiera recordarle a Lucía.<br/>
―Es que no he acabado ―repitió Carlos.<br/>
―Pero hijo, si hace solo una semana, qué has hecho, ¿pedirle matrimonio?<br/>
―¡No! Pero me llamó hace un par de días y me ha invitado al estreno del corto de un amigo suyo, el que trabaja en la cafetería esa de cine. Van a proyectarlo allí y luego habrá como una fiesta… Y bueno, que suena a cita ¿no? O sea, de apenas hablarnos si no es para amenazarnos hemos pasado a ir juntos a un concierto, desayunar y ahora esto… ¿Cómo me lo tengo que tomar? ¿Nos odiábamos porque estábamos celosos el uno del otro por nuestras respectivas relaciones con Lucía, porque efectivamente somos muy diferentes entre nosotros o porque había una tensión sexual no resuelta? ¿Acabaría una posible relación de Roberto conmigo igual que lo hizo la suya con Lucía? Los tópicos se mantienen: chico macarra del montón se enamora de chico guapo, rico y con estilo.<br/>
―Sí, la Dama y el Vagabundo versión gay ―dijo Mauri―. Mira, veo que has pensado mucho en ello, pero no te ralles. Aprovecha la oportunidad y tantea la situación. Si te lanzas y sale mal. ¿qué más da? Nunca habéis sido amigos, no perderías nada.<br/>
―Pero… Se enfadaría y se lo diría a Lucía y…<br/>
Imágenes de chicos riéndose de él en el colegio acudieron a la memoria de Carlos. Habían pasado años de las mofas y las risas, pero las carcajadas seguían sonando con fuerza en momentos como aquel.<br/>
―¿Y qué más da si se lo dice? ¿Aún sientes algo por ella? ―Carlos negó―. Entonces que le den morcilla. Si no puede asumir que tiene un ex gay-<br/>
―Bisexual.<br/>
―Lo que sea. Si no puede asumir lo tuyo o lo de su hermano, lo que piense o deje de pensar no debería ser asunto tuyo. Y tus amigos de verdad siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte ―acabó Mauri, colocándose una mano sobre el corazón. Sabía perfectamente que él, y hasta cierto punto su novio Fernando, eran sus únicos amigos.<br/>
―Y beber vino.<br/>
―Touché. Voy al baño y a pedir dos copas más ¿vale?<br/>
Carlos asintió y acabó lo que quedaba de su vino. Mauri tenía razón, tenía que olvidar a Lucía definitivamente. La chica había sido una parte muy importante de su vida, especialmente los últimos años, pero había llegado el momento de girar página… Con Roberto. ¡Era absurdo! ¿A quién se le había ocurrido aquel giro de guion? ¿De verdad podía decir que se había enamorado de Roberto en tres días? Hacía años que le conocía pero siempre le había tenido por un iluso barriobajero que… No, aquello había sido lo que se había dicho a sí mismo para que los cuernos de Lucía dolieran menos. Que era solo un capricho, una aventura antes de asentar la cabeza con quien mejor le convenía. Nada serio. Se había dedicado a repetir lo que el padre de Lucía había dicho, lo que su propio padre decía de gente normal y corriente como Roberto, que no tenían la vida resuelta y se esforzaban día a día para conseguir lo que querían, ya fuese dibujar cómics guarros o hacer películas de ciencia ficción. Pero no era cierto. Aquellos tres días le habían demostrado, precisamente, que Roberto era un tío listo, con una visión de la vida mucho más realista que la suya, que sabía cuidarse de sí mismo, divertido, honesto si bien algo inmaduro y descuidado con todo lo que no fueran sus dibujos. Pero nadie era perfecto, tampoco Carlos aunque tuviera el dinero para aparentarlo. Inspiró profundamente y se dijo que lo haría. No iba a acabar como sus padres, eso le daba muchísimo más miedo que el rechazo de Roberto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sintió que empezaban a lagrimearle los ojos y alzó una mano para secárselos con disimulo. Cuando Roberto le había contado de qué iba el corto, una mezcla de StarWars, zombies de serie B y humor estúpido, Carlos no había imaginado que acabaría llorando ante la dramática escena final. Se obligó a calmarse, los créditos aparecían ya en la pantalla y pronto volvería la luz al local revelándole, efectivamente, como el moñas que Roberto creía que era.<br/>
―¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Mola o no mola? ―preguntó Roberto.<br/>
Alguien le dio al diferencial y Carlos asintió, aprovechando el súbito cambio de iluminación para pestañear y disimular si aún quedaba algo de humedad en sus ojos.<br/>
―Ha sido… interesante ―dijo.<br/>
Roberto sonrió y Carlos supo que no estaba engañando a nadie con su intento de parecer un tipo duro. Pero el otro chico no hizo ningún tipo de comentario, se levantó y plegó la silla que había ocupado imitando a los demás invitados.<br/>
―Paquito es un genio incomprendido ―dijo cuando Carlos hubo plegado también su silla―. A ver si gana algún concurso con este corto y junta la pasta que necesita para el próximo.<br/>
Así habló Zarathustra de Richard Sttrauss, o más conocida como la mítica canción de 2001 Odisea en el Espacio, empezó a sonar y vieron a Paquito subirse a una silla, rojo de alegría y vergüenza. Dejaron las sillas contra una pared junto a las demás y escucharon desde allí el corto discurso de agradecimiento del director.<br/>
―De verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por venir hoy a este pequeño estreno. Cualquier pregunta, comentario o donación que queráis hacer a mi persona será bienvenida. Disfrutad mientras del piscolabis que ha preparado mi maravillosa novia y recordad que luego la fiesta continúa. ¡Nos vemos en Hollywood!<br/>
El chico bajó de la silla entre aplausos y vítores y Carlos tuvo una idea.<br/>
―Voy a por una cerveza, ¿quieres? ―ofreció Roberto.<br/>
―Sí, Vale. Voy a hablar con Paco un momento.<br/>
―Ok… nada, yo invito…<br/>
Carlos no le escuchó. Pasó por entre varios grupos de amigos que hablaban animados sobre aquella película o serie y cuando llegó junto a Paquito le encontró hablando con dos chicos. No quiso molestar, así que cogió una porción de sándwich de jamón y queso y esperó a una distancia prudencial.<br/>
El local, no muy grande de por sí, estaba lleno. Las mesas habían sido redistribuidas para que la gente pudiera moverse por el local sin mucha dificultad y algunas de ellas estaban colocadas estratégicamente en la zona de la barra para que nadie que no fuera la chica que servía las bebidas pudiera pasar ni trastear con la caja registradora. Debía de haber unas veinticinco personas. ¿Eran todas amigas de Paco? ¿Podía alguien tener tantos amigos? Aunque seguramente muchos fueran compañeros de rodaje…<br/>
Los chicos que habían estado hablando con Paquito se despidieron de él y Carlos aprovechó la oportunidad.<br/>
―Buenas noches Paco. Soy Carlos, no sé si te acuerdas de mi, el amigo de Roberto ―se presentó. Y esperó que la palabra “amigo” no hubiera sonado demasiado extraña.<br/>
―¡Claro, Carlos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado mi corto?  ―preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de lado a lado.<br/>
Carlos asintió y por el rabillo del ojo vio que los chicos con los que había estado hablando les observaban desde el otro lado de la mesa.<br/>
―Mucho, la verdad ―dijo―. Oye, me he fijado que necesitas dinero. ¿Tan caro es hacer un corto?<br/>
La sonrisa del chico desapareció y en su lugar apareció una expresión triste y cansada.<br/>
―Mucho. Incluso si trabajas con amigos a los que pagas solo con la comida o transporte, el alquiler del material no es barato precisamente. Por no hablar de que conseguir un buen actor o actriz que quiera trabajar gratis…<br/>
―¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando? ¿10.000 euros?<br/>
―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó el chico sorprendido.<br/>
―¿Más?<br/>
―No, qué dices. Para el próximo corto me faltan unos 700 euros, tengo en mente unos planos de acción que le darían a la historia impacto y profundidad pero necesito el material adecuado...<br/>
―Que sean 1.000 entonces ―dijo Carlos sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo―. Inviértelos en mejor catering o lo que necesites. Si me das tu número de cuenta te hago una transferencia.<br/>
―¿Qué?<br/>
―A esto se le llama ser productor ejecutivo, ¿verdad?<br/>
―¿Me vas a dar 1.000 euros así porque sí?<br/>
― Bueno, imagino que mi nombre saldrá en los créditos y me gustaría asistir al rodaje si se puede, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo funciona todo.<br/>
―¡Claro!¡Por supuesto!¡Joder, muchísimas gracias!<br/>
La sonrisa volvía a iluminar las facciones del chico, incluso parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Y de repente Paquito se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza.<br/>
―¡Muchísimas gracias! ―repitió antes de besarle primero en una mejilla y luego en la otra.<br/>
Carlos intentó separarse, azorado y algo confuso.<br/>
―No es nada ―aseguró, a la vez que alguien decía:<br/>
―Vamos Paco, vamos, no hay para tanto ―Era Roberto, que tiraba del brazo del chico para separarlos―. Si a Carlos le sobra el dinero.<br/>
―Tampoco exageremos ―dijo este consciente en aquel momento de que, para esa gente, muy probablemente sí era así―. Estoy tanteando una nueva línea de negocio.<br/>
―Por supuesto. Toma, tu cerveza.<br/>
El chico cogió uno de los botellines que había junto a él en la mesa y se lo pasó a Carlos. Luego cogió el otro y dio un sorbo.<br/>
―Así que tú eres Carlos ―dijo una voz. El aludido se giró y vio a los dos chicos que habían estado conversando con Paquito.<br/>
―Roberto nos ha hablado mucho de ti ―dijo el otro―. Somos sus compañeros de piso. Yo soy Pablo y él es Alex.<br/>
Carlos asintió y les saludó. Roberto, que al verles llegar se había movido para dejarles espacio, había acabado junto a Carlos y bebía en silencio. El chico habría jurado que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.<br/>
―Oye, pues yo también estoy buscando financiación para una idea que tengo ―dijo el pelirrojo al que habían presentado como Alex.<br/>
―No te pases ―soltó Roberto.<br/>
―Por probar…<br/>
―Puedes hablar con mi padre ―dijo Carlos con una sonrisa―. Seguro que tiene algún tipo de crédito que ofrecerte.<br/>
El chico hizo una mueca de fastidio y cogió un puñado de frutos secos.<br/>
―¿Y ya sabe Lucía que ahora sus ex son mejores amigos? ―intervino Pablo.<br/>
―¿Quedáis para ponerla a caldo? ―rió Alex.<br/>
Carlos y Roberto compartieron una mirada de reojo y al unísono contestaron:<br/>
―No somos mejores amigos.<br/>
―Además, yo nunca hablo mal de mis exs ―añadió Carlos.<br/>
―¿Ni aunque te pongan los cuernos? ―preguntó Pablo.<br/>
Carlos volvió a fijarse en Roberto, que desvió la mirada, incómodo, y suspiró.<br/>
―Cosas que pasan. La vida está llena de sorpresas ―dijo.<br/>
―Dejémoslo, ¿vale? ―intervino Roberto antes de que alguno de los chicos dijera algo más―. Es la noche de Paquito…<br/>
―Si hace rato que se ha ido ―dijo Pablo señalando con la cabeza hacia su derecha.<br/>
El aludido estaba hablando con una chica alta y delgada, de pelo corto y sonrisa orgullosa.<br/>
―¡Ostras! es Alicia. Voy a ver si consigo su número ―dijo Alex. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, se cuadró de hombros y se fue hacia el grupo de gente que rodeaba al director y su musa.<br/>
―Mírale, pobrecito ―rió Pablo―. Directo al fracaso. Voy a por otra cerveza, ¿queréis?<br/>
Carlos y Roberto negaron con la cabeza y el chico se marchó hacia la barra.<br/>
―Sabes que Paco no puede devolverte ese dinero ¿verdad? ―dijo Roberto en cuanto estuvieron solos.<br/>
―Claro, tampoco lo esperaba.<br/>
Ante aquello el chico puso los ojos en blanco y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.<br/>
―No hace falta que vayas restregando tu dinero por ahí ―continuó.<br/>
―¿Cómo?<br/>
―¿De verdad le ibas a dar 10.000 euros? ¿Sabes lo que se puede pagar con eso?<br/>
―No hombre, en ese caso hubiéramos hablado de algo más serio y oficial…<br/>
―Claro, pero 700 euros es solo calderilla para el niño de papá.<br/>
Carlos tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir cualquiera de los adjetivos que le vinieron a la mente. Respiró hondo y dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa.<br/>
―Mira, si no puedo usar mi dinero para ayudar a los demás, ¿de qué me sirve? Soy muy consciente de mis privilegios y sí, podría hacer muchas más cosas con mi dinero, pero como bien has dicho técnicamente no es mi dinero, es el de mi padre, así que por el momento esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.<br/>
Carlos cogió la cerveza de nuevo, dio un largo sorbo para acabársela y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa con algo más de fuerza de la que pretendía.<br/>
―Dale mi número a Paquito, o ya vendré a verle un día de estos. Me voy.<br/>
Se giró y avanzó hacia la puerta, su estómago hecho un nudo y su cabeza un terremoto.<br/>
―Cómo iba a funcionar ―murmuró para sí―, sería como con Lucía otra vez.<br/>
Abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, estrecha, oscura y desierta a esas horas de la noche. Carlos apoyó la espalda contra la pared del edificio contiguo para tomar aire y calmarse.<br/>
―¡Mierda! ―exclamó a media voz.<br/>
―Eso tendría que decirlo yo ¿no? Lo siento.<br/>
Roberto había salido tras él y le observaba desde la entrada de la cafetería. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara y avanzó hacia él.<br/>
―El tema del dinero siempre fue muy delicado cuando estaba con Lucía.<br/>
Carlos frunció el ceño pero permaneció en silencio. El otro chico se colocó junto a él con la espalda contra la pared y se puso a jugar, nervioso, con una pulsera de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca.<br/>
―Me la regaló Lucía en nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos ―dijo al cabo de un rato―. No sé porque no me la he quitado. Recuerdo que pensé: “cojonudo, una novia que me lo pague todo”. Pero acabamos súper enfadados, nuestra primera pelea importante.<br/>
Carlos no sabía por qué el chico le estaba contando todo aquello pero tampoco se atrevía a decir nada ni a marcharse.<br/>
―Y no es nada machista, del rollo de yo soy el hombre y tengo que cuidar de mi novia ―continuó―. Es solo que… Joder, cuando quieres a alguien quieres que sea feliz ¿no? Darle todo lo que quiera, por estúpido que sea. Y lo mismo con los amigos. Ojalá poder ayudar a Paquito a que cumpliera sus sueños. Sé que él haría lo mismo por mi y mis cómics. Así que al ver como le ofrecías todo ese dinero… Ha sido como déjà-vu chungo de cuando estaba con Lucía.<br/>
―Yo no soy Lucía ―dijo Carlos sin saber muy bien porque.<br/>
―No me jodas, ¿de verdad? ―respondió Roberto.<br/>
El chico le miraba con el inicio de una sonrisa juguetona en la comisura de los labios y Carlos sintió que el nudo que tenía en el estómago empezaba a deshacerse.<br/>
―No creo que me quedara bien el rubio ―bromeó.<br/>
―Por favor, para ver eso sí pagaría un buen pico ―rió Roberto.<br/>
―Tampoco me gusta mucho la ropa o ir de compras ―siguió Carlos, algo más serio ahora. No era que el nudo que tenía en el interior se hubiera deshecho, es que se había expandido hasta ocupar todo su ser. Lo sentía tomar el control de su cuerpo.<br/>
―Pues nadie lo diría ―dijo Roberto, sonriendo aún e ignorando lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él―. Fijo que esta camisa cuesta más que todo lo que llevo yo.<br/>
El chico estiró la mano hacia Carlos para coger los bajos de su camisa entre los dedos y apreciar su tacto. Este se tensó ante el movimiento, que pareció sorprender a Roberto. El chico alzó la mirada, confuso, y aquel fue el momento que Carlos aprovechó para besarlo.</p><p>Sus labios rozaron los de Roberto, secos y aún sabiendo a cerveza, y ejerció presión. Quería que lo sintiera, que no pudiera luego quitarle importancia con cualquier excusa. El otro chico no reaccionó, para bien o para mal, y finalmente Carlos se separó y volvió a quedar apoyado contra la pared, mirando al frente.<br/>
―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Roberto tras unos segundos.<br/>
―¿Tú qué crees? ―rió Carlos amargamente―. Perdona… Claramente he leído mal las señales.<br/>
―¿Qué señales?<br/>
―Pues eso.<br/>
Carlos se separó de la pared, se aseguró de que llevaba encima sus llaves, la cartera y el móvil e incapaz de mirar al otro chico a la cara se despidió. Podría haber sido peor, se dijo.<br/>
―Dile a Paco que me llame ¿vale?<br/>
Emprendió la marcha hacia la calle contigua, preguntándose si Mauri estaría aun despierto y si le molestaría una llamada suya, no le apetecía irse a casa.<br/>
―Vamos no me jodas... ―escuchó tras él, y acto seguido los pasos de Roberto se acercaron―. ¡Eh, espera! No puedes irte como si nada después de… eso.<br/>
―De verdad, déjalo. No te preocupes ―respondió Carlos deteniéndose pero sin girarse.<br/>
―¿Cómo voy a dejarlo?¡Me has besado!<br/>
―Mira Roberto ―dijo Carlos, ahora sí girándose.<br/>
―No, nada de “mira Roberto” y uno de tus rollos para hacerme callar. Ahora hablo yo. ¿Qué pasa, te gusto?<br/>
No era lo que esperaba pero Carlos decidió ser sincero. De perdidos al río.<br/>
―Creo que sí ―dijo, deseando que el miedo y la vergüenza no se reflejaran en su voz o en su rostro.<br/>
―¿Cómo que crees? ―Roberto parecía sorprendido y aquello sorprendió también a Carlos.<br/>
―Bueno, sí, supongo que sí. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?<br/>
―Sabes que no me van los tíos, por lo que buscar un rollo de una noche conmigo sería un poco tonto, así que… la otra opción es que te gusto.<br/>
Carlos rió una risa seca y sin humor.<br/>
―¿Y si no te van los tíos, por qué quieres saber si me gustas o no?<br/>
Con aquella pregunta Roberto desvió la mirada y pareció encogerse, la actitud de gallito que había mostrado hasta entonces desvaneciéndose por unos instantes hasta que la seguridad y el aplomo volvieron a él, clavó sus ojos en Carlos y dijo.<br/>
―Quizá solo me vas tú.<br/>
―Pero… yo soy un tío.<br/>
―Soy consciente de ello.<br/>
―Lo digo porque como más de una vez has insinuado que puede no ser así, o que me faltan ciertas partes de la anatomía masculina de las que sí dispongo, y plenamente funcionales, además...<br/>
Carlos había perdido el control de sus palabras, parecía que el instinto de pelear y llevarle la contraria a Roberto se había apoderado de él. Aquello era territorio conocido. Lo que parecía que iba a suceder no, y aunque él hubiera empezado no estaba preparado.<br/>
―¿Quieres callarte? ―exclamó Roberto antes de dar un paso hacia él y besarle.<br/>
Aquel si fue un beso de verdad.<br/>
Carlos, primero algo temeroso, aceptó los labios del otro chico sobre los suyos, separándolos ligeramente y agachando un poco la cabeza para una mejor posición. Entonces Roberto alzo las manos hasta colocarlas a cada lado de la cara de Carlos y profundizó el beso. Carlos llevó sus manos a las caderas del otro chico y lo acercó hacia él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su piel y lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Por una parte le sorprendió que fuera tan gentil y por otra lo agradeció. Quería disfrutar de aquellos primeros momentos, de conocerse el uno al otro con calma.<br/>
―¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?―dijo Carlos al separarse.<br/>
―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Roberto, besándole el cuello y bajando las manos por su pecho lentamente. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo y los labios brillantes de saliva.<br/>
―Esto. Nosotros ―se obligó a decir Carlos―. Si es una retorcida estratagema para recuperar a Lucía, o para joderla o yo qué sé…<br/>
Roberto dio un paso atrás y se separó de él.<br/>
―Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti.<br/>
―Ya te dije que para mi Lucía es historia. Además, ni me habla ―dijo Carlos, inseguro de si había echado a perder su oportunidad al haber nombrado a la chica. Pero tenía que saberlo.<br/>
―Pues lo mismo para mi. Llevo pensando es hacer esto desde que me contaste lo tuyo con Diego. Se me metió la imagen en la cabeza, ahí los dos en el baño, y…<br/>
El chico volvió a acercarse y le besó de nuevo.<br/>
―No podía parar de imaginar cómo sería. Y entonces me enfadaba porque te odio, pero me ponía muy cachondo ―continuó, besándole al acabar cada frase y colocando las manos en sus caderas para obligarlo a avanzar de espaldas hasta volver a quedar con la espalda contra la pared.<br/>
―¿Haces esto con todas las personas a las que odias? ―preguntó Carlos, divertido, a la vez que movía sus caderas hacia delante para entrar en contacto de nuevo con el cuerpo de Roberto.<br/>
―Menos mal que solo te odio a ti ―gruñó el chico.<br/>
―Más te vale.<br/>
Volvieron a besarse, ahora con más urgencia, y Carlos aventuró una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Roberto. Tenía la piel cálida y suave. Recordó su sueño y sonrió. Parecía estar más cerca de hacerse realidad de lo que había creído. </p><p>―¡¿Chicos?! ¡Eh! ―escucharon de repente.<br/>
Se separaron, sorprendidos y avergonzados, y encontraron a Alex y Pablo frente a las puertas de la cafetería que les observaban con amplias sonrisas.<br/>
―Que nos vamos de fiesta, ¿os venís?<br/>
―¿O preferís seguir dándoos el lote?<br/>
Carlos sentía sus mejillas arder y miró a Roberto. Eran sus amigos ¿qué iba a contarles? El chico negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia él.<br/>
―¿Quieres que vayamos?<br/>
―Claro, ¿por qué no? ―dijo, inseguro. ¿Era eso lo que quería Roberto? ―¿Puedo besarte delante de ellos?<br/>
―Sí, claro…<br/>
Carlos sonrió, las dudas de instantes antes diluyéndose poco a poco. Le dio el beso más casto que habían compartido esa noche y le cogió de la mano.<br/>
―Entonces vamos. No sé quién dijo una vez que podía aguantar mucho mejor el alcohol que yo.<br/>
―¿Con que esas tenemos eh? ―rió Roberto―. No quiero lloros cuando estés potando en una esquina.<br/>
―Estáis hechos unos románticos ―dijo Alex cuando llegaron donde estaban él y Pablo esperando.<br/>
―Tú lo que tienes es envidia ―respondió Roberto y Carlos sonrió, feliz y seguro de que no sería él quien acabaría echando el hígado por la boca.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)</p><p>Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y si ha sido así no dudes en dejarme algún comentario con tu opinión ^^<br/>Si no te ha gustado y quieres ofrecer algún tipo de crítica constructiva tambiém puedes dejarme un comentario. </p><p>¡Que tengas un buen día!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soy consciente de que Lucía no queda muy bien en este fic. No es que el personaje no me guste, pero cuando lo de Diego y Mauri me enfadó mucho su reacción negacionista.... así que podría decirse que esta es mi versión de esa reacción.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>